Rogue One: A Star Wars Story
The first line built by the Metropolitan Railway was from Paddington to near Smithfield near London's financial heart in the City with gas-lit wooden carriages hauled by steam locomotives. Opened on 10th January 1863, it was the world's first underground railway. The line was built mostly under the New Road using the "cut-and-cover" method between Paddington and King's Cross and then in tunnel and cuttings beside Farringdon Road. Supported by the Met and the Great Western Railway, the Hammersmith & City Railway was built from the GWR's main line a mile west of Paddington station to the developing suburbs of Shepherd's Bush and Hammersmith. Built on viaduct largely across open fields, the line opened on 13th June 1864 with a GWR service from Farringdon to Hammersmith, services to Addison Road (now Kensington Olympia) on the West London Railway via a link at Latimer Road starting a few weeks later. From 1865, the Met ran trains to Hammersmith and the GWR trains to Addison Road. In 1867, the line became jointly owned by the two companies. 4 years later two additional tracks parallel to the GWR between Westbourne Park and Paddington were brought into use for the H&CR, and in 1878 the flat crossing at Westbourne Park was replaced by a dive under. 1 year earlier some services had been extended via London & South Western Railway's Hammersmith (Grove Road) station. The railway was extended east of Farringdon and a terminus opened at Aldgate on 18 November 1876. The Met wished to access the South Eastern Railway via the East London Railway and jointly with the District Railway built lines from their Mansion House station to the Met's Aldgate station and east from Aldgate to reach the ELR at Whitechapel. In October 1884, the Met extended some Hammersmith services over the ELR to New Cross. In 1902 the Whitechapel & Bow Railway was opened, linking the District Railway at Whitechapel to the London, Tilbury and Southend Railway at an above-ground junction at Bow, to the west of Bromley-by-Bow station, and some District services were extended from Whitechapel to East Ham. When the line was electrified in 1906, services to Richmond were withdrawn and the western termini became Hammersmith and Kensington Addison Road, and to the east services were diverted from the ELR to Whitechapel, until the ELR was electrified in 1914 and services ran from Hammersmith to New Cross and New Cross Gate. The 6-car electric multiple units were jointly owned by the Met and GWR until 1923 when the GWR sold theirs to the Met. On 1st July 1933, the Metropolitan Railway was amalgamated with other Underground railways, tramway companies and bus operators to form the London Passenger Transport Board. To relieve congestion on the District line east of Whitechapel from 1936 some trains from Hammersmith were diverted from the East London line to Barking. Through trains to New Cross and New Cross Gate were withdrawn in November 1939, the Hammersmith & City line trains terminating at Whitechapel while the longer 8-car Uxbridge line trains ran to Barking. This caused operational problems and from 1941 Barking was again served by trains from Hammersmith. From 1937, new steel O stock trains had doors remotely operated by the guard, and replaced the wooden-bodied trains dating from 1906. It had been intended to operate the new trains with four or six cars, but after initial problems with the traction current only 6-car formations were used. Services to Kensington Olympia via the curve at Latimer Road were suspended in 1940 because of bomb damage to the West London line and not restarted after the war. When the similar trains running on the Circle line were lengthened to six cars in 1959 and 1960, the stock of the two lines was integrated with maintenance at Hammersmith depot. Aluminium C Stock trains had public address systems and were originally unpainted, and replaced these trains from 1970. One person operation was proposed in 1972, but due to conflict with the trade unions this was not introduced until 1984. The route between Hammersmith and Barking was shown on the tube map as part of the Metropolitan line, but since 1990 has been shown separately, the Metropolitan line becoming the route from Aldgate to Baker Street and northwards through "Metro-Land" to Uxbridge, Watford and Amersham. In 2003, the infrastructure of the line was partly privatised in a public–private partnership, managed by the Metronet consortium. Metronet went into administration in 2007 and Transport for London took over responsibilities. The C Stock trains have recently been replaced by S7 Stock. The first new train entered service on the line on 6th July 2012, running a shuttle service from Hammersmith and Moorgate before operating between Hammersmith and Barking on 9th December. By March 2014 all services were provided by S7 Stock trains. With a top speed of 62 mph, a 7-car S Stock train on the Hammersmith & City line has a capacity of 865 passengers, compared to 739 for the six-car C Stock train it replaced. With a length of 384 ft, S Stock trains are 79 ft longer than 305 ft long C Stock trains and station platforms have been lengthened. It is planned to increase the traction voltage from the present nominal 630 V to 750 V to give better performance and allow the trains to return more energy to the network through their regenerative brakes. Together with the introduction of the S-Stock, the signalling systems are being upgraded in a programme planned to increase peak hour capacity on the Hammersmith & City line by 65 per cent by the end of 2018. A single control room for the sub-surface railway is to be established in Hammersmith and an automatic train control system will replace signalling equipment installed from the 1940s. The cross-London Crossrail line, planned to open in 2018, is expected to reduce crowding between London Paddington and Whitechapel. After Westbourne Park the line passes beneath the Great Western main line re-surfacing at Royal Oak station and running alongside the main lines to Paddington station. The line enters a cut-and-cover tunnel at the end of the platforms and meets the Circle line from Bayswater at Praed Street Junction before passing through Edgware Road station in a cutting. After King's Cross St Pancras the line is in cutting which passes under the Ray Street Gridiron that carries the City Widened Lines used for Thameslink services. There are bay platforms at Moorgate. Just before Aldgate, the line diverges from the Circle and Metropolitan lines to Aldgate East. The line passes over the London Overground at Whitechapel station continuing on the 2-mile former Whitechapel & Bow Railway to Bow Road where it surfaces, and then to Bromley-by-Bow, where it runs alongside the London, Tilbury and Southend line from Fenchurch Street. At the next station, West Ham, there is interchange with the Jubilee line, the Docklands Light Railway and c2c. There is a bay platform at the next station, Plaistow, and the line terminates after two more stations at Barking. 2 years before Crossrail was due to open, Reagan Farmer created a movie relating to the first Star Wars Anthology movie, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. It was previously previewed in a video by Ryan Shannon on 11th December 2016 and Reagan showed no affection of the movie. Because of the role that a crowd plays when they don't know where Baby Bop's blanket is Reagan decided to introduce it in 2017, which was a massive leap forward. According to Ariana Grande, the forthcoming Star Wars Episode VIII will feature brand new design cues that "are almost like an automatic jacking back into childhood in a weird way. But I don't know, ask me again in a few years and we'll be able to talk about that." Category:Rogue One: A Star Wars Story